The Sons of War
by ElliotJA
Summary: Arriving in ancient Italy, the Second Doctor and his companions find themselves caught up in a legendary feud. Takes place between THE POWER OF THE DALEKS and THE HIGHLANDERS.
1. Chapter 1

"Oh, do you have to be so rough?" Polly Wright protested as the armed guard hauled her along the hallway. The man did not even look at her, just kept his eyes fixed firmly ahead. And Polly was not the only captive; alongside her were the Doctor, the strange and remarkable little man who was the main reason she was here in the first place - wherever here was - and Ben Jackson, a young sailor. Both were likewise guarded.

"Don't waste your breath, Duchess," Ben said to her. "Somehow I doubt these geezers care much for the fairer sex!" In truth, they were both fast becoming used to this kind of treatment since unwittingly leaving London in 1966. And they had only followed the Doctor inside his police box to return a key he had given them earlier...

The company halted in front of a large wooden door, and at the lead guard rapping sharply on it, a voice on the other side called out "Enter!" The door swung open and the Doctor, Ben and Polly were ushered into a luxurious chamber decorated with tapestries and statues. Sitting on a cushioned chair in the middle of the room, a golden pitcher and goblet on a small table at his side, was a grey-haired man with a neatly trimmed beard and wearing a very finely embroidered toga. "What is this?" he demanded imperiously.

Saluting, the lead guard replied "Sire, forgive the interruption, but we just caught these three strangers in the palace gardens. They claim to be travellers, and to have no idea where they are."

The man in the chair looked at them and chuckled. "And I suppose you have no idea who I am, eh?" he said to the captive travellers.

The Doctor smiled casually, seemingly unafraid. "I don't believe we've had the pleasure. You must understand, we're rather far from home, my companions and I. Would it be improper of me to ask precisely where we are, and...precisely who you are?"

The man rose from his chair and stalked towards them, his eyes narrowed. "You will answer my questions," he growled. "Why are you here? Did my brother Numitor send you? To kill me, and take back the throne of Alba Longa?"

"Now we ain't here for nothing like that!" Ben exploded. "We're not assassins, mate! I ain't never even heard of this fella...Numitor, before now!"

"Ben, be quiet a moment!" the Doctor exclaimed, his eyes suddenly bright with dawning understanding as he faced their captor and said "You wouldn't be King Amulius of Alba Longa, would you?"

The man seemed to have temporarily forgotten that he was supposed to be asking questions, not answering them, as he replied haughtily "I am Amulius, sole ruler of the great city of Alba Longa and its' people." Then he stepped forward and violently slapped the Doctor in the face. "Now, _why are you in my palace?!_ "

"Doctor!" Polly cried out at seeing her friend mistreated. "Please, we're not your enemies!" she said imploringly to Amulius. Now the king glared at her. Walking over to her, he grabbed her chin in his hand and brought her face closer to his as he searched her eyes. Polly strove not to let her fear show; she'd already faced far worse things in her travels.

But any further torments Amulius had in mind for them were postponed as another guard suddenly burst into the room, his face marked with worry. "My lord," he gasped. "There is word of a mob gathering in the city! They are armed, and may be heading for the palace! Their leaders are the twins, Romulus and Remus!"

Amulius' face was almost red with rage. "So, at last they make their move! And my brother is involved too, I know he is! Well they won't win! I'll have their heads set on spears and their bodies cast into the Tiber!"

"It's worse, sire," the guard continued nervously. "There are reports that some of your own men have joined the mob."

Hearing this, Amulius turned white and he began to tremble slightly. Wit hthe attention on the guard's news, no one noticed as the Doctor removed his recorder from his coat pocket and placed it to his lips. It was as he began playing a tune which Ben and Polly recognized as 'Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star' that Amulius switched his gaze back to him. "Lock these three in the dungeon for now," he ordered his men. "I will decide what to do with them later."


	2. Chapter 2

The Doctor, in Ben and Polly's eyes, was acting infuriatingly unconcerned by the situation as the three of them were led down a short flight of steps into a dank passage, and flung into an even danker cell. As the door slammed shut behind them, he continued playing his recorder as he sat cross-legged in the straw that covered the stone floor. "OK, Doctor," Ben said, looking down at him, "You obviously know more about what's going on here than me and Poll. So what's happening?"

The Doctor removed the recorder from his mouth and looked up at his companions. "Do the names Romulus and Remus ring any bells?" he asked them.

"Now that I think about it, they do sound vaguely familiar," replied Polly. "Something to do with ancient history, aren't they?"

"Hang on, I remember now," Ben exclaimed. "I read about it in a book of myths and legends years ago. Romulus - he was the first king of Rome, wasn't he?"

The Doctor nodded. "And Numitor is his and Remus' grandfather, and the rightful kig of Alba Longa. When out friend Amulius deposed him, he had Numitor's sons executed. But Numitor's daughter gave birth to twin boys, Romulus and Remus, and claimed their father was Mars, the god of war. Amulius had the infants abandoned in the wilderness to die, but they were found and raised by a shepard. After discovering their true lineage, and before Romulus founded Rome, he and his brother overthrew Amulius and restored Numitor as king of Alba Longa...or so the ancient story goes."

Polly's eyes were wide. "And that guard said they're already gathering followers and are on their way here."

"Well we shouldn't have long to wait before we find out what happens to us," said Ben as he leaned against the wall. It was only a few minutes before they heard muffled shouting echoing down to them from the palace, which rapidly rose in intensity, accompanied by loud crashes. Polly cringed as someone not far away yelled in pain, anger or fear. Then, after a brief moment of silence, there came another sound: That of triumphant cheering from a crowd.

Still sitting on the straw, the Doctor remarked "Unless the legend got it wrong, I think Amulius has just gotten his comeuppance."

From the far end of the passage outside the cell soon came the sound of a door opening, followed by feet descending the steps and tramping along the floor, getting closer. Through the small, barred window of the cell door, the Doctor and his companions glimpsed a face peering in at them. Then, with the rattle and clank of the key in the lock, the door opened and into the cell stepped two men dressed in the simple clothing of peasants. One was a strikingly handsome young man, his hair a mass of dark-brown wavy curls atop a tanned face, his eyes a clear blue. In his hand he held a short sword, presently pointed at the floor. "I am Remus," he told them. "Are you enemies of the tyrant Amulius?"

"Us?" the Doctor said, getting to his feet. "Oh, we're just humble wanderers who, accidentally trespassing on Amulius' land, were accused of being spies and thrown into this filthy cell. We really have nothing to do with anything going on here."

Remus listened, his face kind and understanding. "I can tell you speak the truth. The tyrant always was paranoid and vicious. I would gladly let you go, but...now that my grandfather, Numitor, is king of Alba Longa once again, it is he who must decide your fate. Come with me." As Ben and Polly exchanged worried glances, Remus added reassuringly "Do not fear. My grandfather is a merciful man; I am sure he will see you are not villains."

When they all got up to the throneroom, the celebration of the defeat of Amulius was in full swing, with men singing and drinking. Some sported minor injuries from the battle, but appeared unbothered i their revelry. Sitting on the throne was an old man who could only be Numitor. He observed the merry-making with quiet, dignified serenity.

"Doctor, that must be Romulus over there," Polly whispered, indicating a man who was the exact double of Remus, standing at Numitor's side and closely watching them as they approached the throne.

"He don't look too friendly to me," whispered Ben, noticing the way Romulus narrowed his eyes at them. The Doctor held his finger to his lips to indicate that Ben be quiet as Remus walked ahead and joined his brother and grandfather. It only took Remus a few minutes to explain things to the old man.

For a moment Numitor was silent. Then he slowly rose from his throne and, looking straight at the Doctor and his friends, said "This night has been a night of conflict and bloodshed. Let us now show compassion, and let those unjustly imprisoned by tyrants go free. Leave in peace, my friends."

At these words, Polly and Ben sighed with relief. The Doctor, with a jolly laugh, turned and warmly grasped their hands in his, grinning broadly. Then, remembering proper etiquette, he turned back to Numitor, bowed graciously and said "My companions and I thank you for your generosity, your majesty, and wish you a long and just reign. And to your grandsons we also give thanks - may their lives also be bountiful." Not wishing to seem rude in such circumstances, Polly and Ben also bowed.

"Good luck on your journeys, strangers," Remus said. "Are you sure you will not stay a while? You will be very welcome."

"That's a very generous offer, Remus," the Doctor replied, "But I'm rather afraid my friends and I really must be making tracks. We've a long way to go, and much to see. Thank you for everything, though."

"I almost wish we could stay," Polly said, almost wistfully, as she, Ben and the Doctor made their way through the palace to where the TARDIS waited for them. "Remus seems so pleasant."

"What's the matter, Duchess?" Ben said with a chuckle. "You getting a crush, eh?" Polly responded with a playful swat on Ben's arm.

"Yes, Remus did come across as a decent sort, didn't he?" the Doctor commented as they neared the TARDIS and he fished the key out of his pocket. "A pity..."

They were inside the control room and the Doctor was already manipulating the dials and levers on the central console, when Polly came up to him and asked "Doctor, what do you mean...a pity?"

The TARDIS engines had started, and the Doctor's face was tinged with faint regret as he replied, not looking directly at her or Ben. "Romulus and Remus are the sons of Mars...the sons of war. And conflict is what will tear them apart. One day, in a petty quarrell, Romulus will kill Remus in cold blood. And that is the day Romulus will lay the foundations of Rome, and be its' first king."

For a moment Ben and Polly were quiet as they absorbed the Doctor's words. Then Ben muttered "I knew I didn't like that Romulus." But the time rotor in the center of the console moved steadily up and down, reminding all three of them that their travels were ongoing, and they still had so much to experience...


End file.
